Hunter Hive
by SilverKnox
Summary: Drake was hunter that don't recall his past to well, but he knows he had something to do with the Infection. With the Help of his Smoker friend Alec  Ace  he plans to find out what really happen that led to the outbreak.
1. Just another one of those days

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

"Ugh what's that?" the figure said underneath a pile of boxes he was sleeping under as he began to shift out from his makeshift bed and looked at the source of the sound that so happen to be a pipe bomb

_**Beep beep beepbeepbeep**_

"Aw fuck my life" the figure said as the explosion went off from the pipe bomb that was thrown done the ally he was sleeping in towards a group of infected. The shockwave of the blast blew away the hunter's cover. Said hunter jumped up at the sound of footsteps heading his way, "quick this way I think the safe house is up ahead and watch out for any- HUNTER" a male survivor wearing a green shirt yelled to his group as they began to open fire on said hunter. The hunter was faster than the survivor and jumped away from their line of fire, he jumped on the side of the alley wall and pounced on the male survivor wearing the green shirt and began to claw at his body tearing into his shirt and some of his flesh.

"AHH GET HIM OFF ME! SHOOT HIM SHOOT HIM!" the male yelled. The hunter was suddenly pushed off the male and was staring down the barrel of a shotgun. _"Ah fuck my life"_the hunter thought as the female survivor in the group was about to pull the trigger when a long tentacle like tongue shot out from a rooftop and wrapped around the hunter's waist pulling him away in time before the shotgun blast away his head.

"Where he go?" the female said. "Who cares let's get outta here before he or something worse comes" another male in the group said helping up the male in the green shirt as they began to head towards the safe house.

"heh heh you know Drake you really suck at being a hunter" the smoker said as he dropped Drake on the floor in front of him. The smoker had dirty matted brown hair and was wearing a black jacket over a blood stained red shirt and a pair of camouflage pants. "You know if it wasn't for the fact that you look so cute and adorable in that white rabbit hoodie of yours, I'd have left you to die a long time ago, my little snow hare" the smoker chuckled as he dodge a swipe from Drake's claws.

"Fuck off Ace! I was doing find by myself until you came and didn't I say to stop calling me a rabbit!" Drake growled as he tried to claw at the smoker again but this time was lifted off the ground by the smoker's tongue and hanged off the edge of the building. "AHH let me go! No wait don't let me go!" Drake panicked as he felt Ace's tongue begin to loosen around him.

"You know I had a pretty crappy day today. I ran into hunter and he stole a kill from me so now I'm really hungry. Have you eaten yet?" Ace asks lazily like his friend was not about to drop off the side of the building.

"No I have not, now pull me in before I die!" Drake yelled.

"Aww is the poor little bunny scared I might drop him" Ace chuckled

"Fuck you! And stop calling me a rabbit"

"I'll stop calling you a rabbit as soon as you stop wearing that hoodie, your hair already stick out like a sore thumb since it's blonde but that hoodie just put the icing on the cake" Ace said as he brought Drake back and dropped him again. The hoodie in question was all white with few bloodstains and a pair of bunny ears that lay to the side of his head and was pierced with black earrings and had a large black iron cross in the center and a pair of white camouflage pants. "Then again you do look good in it." Ace said as he used his tongue to try and touch Drake's face.

"Get that thing away from me! Is there any reason you came to bother me?" Drake growled swatting the offending tongue away from him.

"What coming to see you isn't a good enough reason? Well I came to ask if you wanted to come with me while I hunt" Ace grinned. "Unless you're confident that you can catch your own meals by yourself"

Drake growled at Ace but had to admit that ever since he became an infected three weeks ago that he's been having a hard time feeding himself without Ace's help. Drake put his hand on his stomach as it rumble; he hadn't eaten anything since the last time ace stopped by which was two days ago. Drake looked up and saw that Ace was on the opposite side of the building looking out into the distance, "Hey I see two survivors heading this way" Ace said looking back at Drake.

Drake nodded and went next to Ace making a clicking noise. "Oh so you do want to help this time? Only if you don't screw up and get hit ok," Ace said giving Drake a skeptical look. Drake only rolled his eyes and climbed on Ace's back "I see you still as antisocial as ever" Ace chuckled as he slid down the side of the walling using a pole. Both infected reached the ground and Ace began to walk in the direction of the humans with Drake still on his back. "How long do you plan on staying on my back?" Ace asked as he rounded the corner but quickly stepped back as he saw the two survivors attacking a swarm of common infected. Drake got off Ace at that moment and crouch close to the floor ready to pounce on the closet survivor. Ace looked at Drake.

"You sure you can do this? I can handle it myself you know".

"Yes I can do this now stop asking before I kill you and eat you cause I'm fucking hungry" Drake snapped.

"geez for a twenty-two year old blonde brat that looks like you not old enough to drink, you really high and mighty" Ace chuckled as he stuck his head out from the alley. "Ok I'm getting the guy in the 'kill me' orange jacket and you go after the guy in the blue sweater, ok?"

Drake nodded and began to crawl out from the alleyway and hid behind a car. " I love how your ass looks when you crawl like that" Ace whisper while Drake gave him the middle finger. Drake hid behind a turned over car while Ace exposed half his body from behind the wall and held up three fingers. "On the count of three, pounce got it"

"Got it"

"1…2…3!" Ace shot his tongue out and caught the survivor in the orange jacket around the waist and neck just as he finished off the last zombie, dragging him away from his friend. "TONY! A SMOKER GOT ME" the male screamed, "MATTHEW" the other male saw his friend being dragged and began to shoot at Ace's tongue trying to sever it. Drake jumped, tackling the male named Tony from behind knocking him to the ground. Tony began to struggle as Drake dug his claws into his back tearing at his sweater and skin but was having a hard time since Tony had a bigger build. Drake was soon thrown off by Tony and scrambled to get back up when he felt a fist strike him…_Hard._ Drake tumble to the ground again, He heard Ace call him telling him to get up, but it was easier said than done since he was in a kind of haze after being hit so hard. Drake opened his eye to see that Tony was going after Ace with a shotgun; Drake immediately jumped up and ran towards Tony again this time jumping on his back using his momentum to knock Tony into a wall dropping his shotgun, Tony spun around and slammed Drake into the wall repeatedly. Drake was starting to lose his grip but hanged on tight and brought his claws around Tony's neck and slashed at it cutting it open as the male began to gag and cough. Tony fell with a loud '_thud'_on the floor bleeding out. Drake heard a snap and saw that Ace had snapped the other male's neck and dropped him to the floor as well.

"Like I said before, you Suck at being a hunter, but good job on taking down that survivor before he killed me, you really saved my ass back there you know" Ace smiled dragging the male by his leg towards Drake.

"Sh-shut up, it was harder because I haven't eaten in a while so I'm not at my best, besides if you died you else would keep me from being bored to death" Drake blushed turning his head always so Ace wouldn't see.

"Yea whatever you say. Let's dig in because once those zombies smell this fresh kill those bitches gonna come a running" Ace said trying to use a country accent before tearing the leg off of Matthew and began to eat. Drake nodded and started to eat from Tony. Fifteen minutes later both special infected where still stuffing their faces when Drake suddenly froze.

_**Growl**_

"Ace" Drake said looking at Ace who was still stuffing his face.

"Ace!" but it was too late.

Ace was shoved violently by another hunter wearing a solid black hoodie and torn red pants, Ace was stunned for a second but got stable again in time to see another hunter wearing a dark green hoodie and brown come flying at his head. Ace Dodge as the hunter flew past him and landed in front of the Matthew's corpse.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ace yelled at both hunters.

"What it look like, we're taking you kill" the hunter in black said.

"Oh hell no! you go find your own kill, I caught this one myself and I'm gonna eat it myself" Ace growled as both hunters ignored him and began to eat the corpse.

"Come on Ace let's just leave, we already ate our fill so let's go" Drake said tugging on Ace's sleeve. "What! No I'm not going to leave, this the second time today one of those scrawny punks stole a kill from me"

"Ace" Drake said tugging again, he really didn't want to stay, he's never be around other hunters before and from what he was told by Ace they we're very territorial and aggressive towards other hunters not a part of their pack.

"Ace come on" Drake began to plead, if he didn't get Ace away now the hunters may notice lose their patience and attack them.

"Fine Drake lets go, and I hope you two choke on those intestines!" Ace growled back at the hunters. Drake and Ace began to walk away and head back to their hideout.

"Hey Wait, You in the White hoodie" the hunter in the Dark Green hoodie called out to Drake, Drake froze and slowly turned his head pointing at himself.

"Yea you, come over here and Hang with us and not with that smelly smoker" The hunter said waving Drake over to them.

"heh heh no thanks I think I'm-"

"No you should hang with them," Ace said glaring at the hunters.

"But" Drake began to protest looking confused

"Go, it is good if you hang around your own kind for a while _besides this is as best a chance we get at study the hunter species to finish the report, as well as This is as good as any chance you're going to get to learn about your own_" Ace whispered the last part then turned around walking away leaving Drake behind. Drake gulped and turned around to see that the two hunters where back at eating the dead survivors again. Drake to a deep breath and crawled towards the two.

"You reek of a smoker you know" The hunter wearing black said when Drake came near.

"Yeah, you should roll around in the dirt for a while atleast it would cover the scent" the other hunter joked.

Drake stared at both hunters.

"You know it's rude to stare, the names Luke and the one stuffing his face is Rex," the Dark green hunter called Luke said. Rex only nodded his head and began eating again

"Uh my name is Drake" Drake said starting to feel uncomfortable around them.

"Here" Rex offered Drake an Arm while he chewed on a leg. "No thanks" Drake said

"I said **here,"** Rex growled. Drake hurriedly took the appendage from Rex.

"Eat it"

"But"

"**EAT**" Rex growled again. Drake took a bite out of the arm.

"Ah don't mind him Drake; he just thinks you look thin is all." Luke said playfully jabbing Rex in the arm. "He's right you know, you do look thin, tell me has that Smoker been taking food from you? If he is I'll kick his ass. You know we hunters have to look out for each other"

"We saw how he sat there and ate while you stood back and watched. I tell you if that was me I would have snapped that guys neck in half" Rex said swallowing the last piece of meat off one side of the survivor body.

"What? No that smoker is my friend and he's not been taking food, I just haven't eaten for two days" Drake said.

"Your friends with a smoker? Weird" Luke asked raising an eyebrow

"?"

"Nothing it's just that our kind usually hunt and socialize with other hunters before ever socializing with others" Luke said

"So Hunter only take care of each other and hardly interact with others" Drake inquired

"yep" Luke said looking at Drake up and down. Rex stopped eating and got real close to Drake before sniffing him all over.

"Hey w-what you t-think you're doing?" Drake said pushing against Rex who was way too close for comfort.

"You hardly smell infected, almost like your still part of the living." Rex said pushing against Drake to sniff him again.

"Hey you're right and he doesn't even look that infected to me. When where you changed?" Luke asked

"three weeks ago" Drake said trying to push Rex out of his personal space

Rex and Luke looked at each other. "three weeks ago you say. That a long time to be… 'Fresh'" Luke said getting closer to Drake.

"Too close buddy" Drake growled backing away

"How about coming with us? You smell so nice" Rex said as well pressing into Drakes back. Drake jumped at the sudden contact. "w-what is y-you doing?"

"Oh nothing" Luke said sniffing drake's neck again. "You do smell good; maybe its cause the infection is not working so well in you so you don't smell like one of us yet." Luke ran his hand over Drake's chest. Drake began to shiver; this was totally unexpected and unwanted. Rex pulled Drake down to the floor and Luke pinned his hand on both sides of his head. Drake began to struggle; he didn't know what they were doing but he knew he didn't like it.

"Let me go" Drake said struggling harder.

"Stop moving around so much" Rex growled holding Drake by the hips.

Luke smooth his hand under Drake's hoodie and began to fell is stomach. Drake struggled harder, Rex laughed at Drake's attempts. Luke dragged Drake's Hood and shirt up revealing Drake's stomach. "Would you look at that, his body is only a little pale and he has a little bit of scratches here and there." Luke chuckled.

"Stop it!" Drake yelled

"Why?" rex grinned. He leaned over and nipped Drake on the nose

"Because I said so, now stop damn it!" Drake yelled.

Both hunters laughed again, Luke ran his claws down Drake's body leaving red line in his skin, Drake began to thrash harder against them, this was so not happening, why he didn't just follow Ace instead of staying behind with two hunters he doesn't even know.

"You two, what the hell do you think you're doing?" A male voice called out. Both hunters froze in their actions at the sound of the voice. Drake was confused but thankfully that both hunters stopped molesting him.

"You two get off him right now or else" The male voice came from the right, Drake had to crane his head to the right to see who this male was, when he saw the newcomer his heart sank, it was another hunter this hunter was wearing a black hoodie with a white skull on the front. Drake groaned at this new hunter

"H-Hey Alaric how's it going?" Luke said getting off Drake. The hunter named Alaric looked un-amused. "And what are you two doing in my territory?" Alric growled.

"Uh yea about that well you see there's not much to eat back in our territory so our leader asked us to come look for other places besides it's not like you can really claim such a large area for yourself" Luke said taking two steps back. Rex backed up as well. Alric growled loudly at both of them and punch his fist in his hand.

"Scram" Luke and Rex jumped and began to run away as fast as they could.

Alaric only huffed out a puff of air before approaching Drake. "Sup little bunny rabbit, I scared those big bad wolves away for ya, so how about you reward the nice hunter with a big kiss and come with me since you are on my turf as well." Alaric grinned.

_**Smack**_

"You asshole, saving me from that situation then asking me for that kind of reward" Drake yelled fixing his clothes and taking off in the direction of his and Ace's hideout.

Alric just sat there and stared at Drake retreating form. "Well you could at let's say thank you!" Alric said to Drake's retreating form.

"Suck it!" Drake called flipping him off

"Gladly you moody son of a bit-"

_~Meow~_

"Ah kitty! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you, bad boy you shouldn't run off by yourself all the time who knows what might happen to you out here, if you got hurt daddy would have gone on a killing spree and that wouldn't be good now would it" Alaric said picking up the brown tabby cat. "But I'll forgive you this one time because if it wasn't for you running off I might not have met a very interesting person today" the cat meowed again. Alric smiled and put the cat on top his head.

"Come on let's head back to the Hive before everyone notice I'm gone and a fight break out."The cat meowed again and got comfy on top Alric heads as he walked in the opposite direction.


	2. Notice Alert

**Temporary Notice**

Silver: heh heh heh due to story and chronological reason Drake's age was changed from his current nineteen to twenty-two years old as well as how he was changed because being gone for a long time and then dropping a bombshell of a next chapter that would be confusing if we didn't change how we approached it.

Kit: yup and also if it wasn't stated in the first chapter but Drake does sufferer some minor memory lost since his infection. He still remembers his past just not the events leading to his infection which will be explained in the chapters to come

Sorry its taking us so long but we're trying to work out the kinks in the plot as we speak so

**Ciao and tatty bye for now**

**oxox**


End file.
